a family lost
by kitten caskett
Summary: Another dream I had of Castle, about his lost family! One ABC took from us. WARNING! sad one for me to write. Enjoy this one shot.
This was on a dream I had (5/2/16) of Castle. With all the news of a death and not seeing his babies, I wrote this. It takes place after Beckett's death. Say I guess 6 years or so. The children in this would be about 4-5. It was sad for me to see. So I'm putting out a **WARNING!** This is through my eyes. Hope that you enjoy.

* * *

 **A family lost  
** **5/2/16**

I walk in the sprinkling misty rain, as the gray clouds float over the sky. I see the crowd gathering with sticks of fire and pitch forks. Ready to ignite a big house of some short. I wonder who's that could be. I could see in a distance in one of the upper window a man waving his arms about. They aren't going to set him on fire are they? I just stared then got closer to the scene just watching and watching. Waiting to hear the screams or crackling of fire but heard nothing. Not a sound just got to see this take place. I am grateful that I don't hear all of that. Oh well mr what ever you did to this people you must have deserved it. I turn and walk slowly into the woods, on a mission I suppose I don't really know. I see an abandon set of shorts. I was now standing in an office, watching a man sitting crying, his head in his hands. He must need comfort. The curious cat I am came closer to the crying man. He's sobbing continues, "why, why me, why us..." he cries out.

"I don't know sir." I respond to him, he glance up. His eyes are puffy and red but I recognized him anywhere. Richard Castle, why would he be crying asking me why this happened to us. Oh, I thought he meant. I just wanted to race over to him and warp him in my arms. To make all his pain go away but I don't know if that would even help the guy. He looked broken beyond repair. A sad sight indeed it was. From his cloths he had been here more then a day, maybe a week or more with the smell of funk. But I wasn't about to judge the man. I just wanted to help him. I could feel the tears weld up in my eyes too. "Do you..." I was asking when I saw him staring up at the clouds, that seemed to have followed me.

"Why didn't I try harder to stop my wife? I..." I could hear him whisper between his sobbing tears, then he swallowed hard. So this was about Beckett. Oh no all the thoughts came to mind that he was grieving her loss. "I... should... have... tried... harder..." he continues on. I sit beside him not knowing how he would react, with a stranger next to him, trying to comfort him. He sniffs then looks my direction. It was hard to understand his words between the sobs and tears but I wanted him to continue his story. "Now," he wipes his nose on the edge of his shirt, "I...lost...everything...my...whole...family...she...she...was...pregnant..." a big burst of tears exploded from his eyes. He placed his head back in his hands, mumbling something that sounded like it was all his fault that his kids were dead and that he was a murderer.

"I...we...pushed...for...this...and...that's...the...last...words...she...said...to ...me...that...I... we...would...be... a ...family...all...of...three..." he shots me a look of pain. "Those.. words... will... haunt... me... forever. I'll never... see my wife...and kids again. She was shot... and killed chasing... a suspect down."

"She did what she loved to do." the words came out of my mouth before I could even think of them.

"Yeah," he responded, weakly. Then smiled his famous smile at me. That tore me to my core. He blinks. "But, my kids, they I murder them."

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"They're dead because of me," I put my hand on his shoulder and to my surprise he didn't jump. Didn't even move at all.

"No, she died a hero..."

Castle let out a long sigh like he appreciated my words to him, appreciated someone saying that to him. "She was a hero, she was always a hero."

"That she was," those words shocked me as he said them. "But still..." he hesitated for a second. "We should have died together." He slid his hand down his face. "She...was...the love... of... my... life..." he points to a picture of him with his arms wrapped around his wife, just after their wedding. "How... am... I... to... go... on... and... my... babies... the... ones... I'll... never see... never hold... never get to love..." he burst into tears again, the explosion was louder this time. I took his hand in mine to let him know that I was there with him. I didn't understand his loss but I could be there for him like I was now. Oh the pain he must be going through I can't imagine. I shook my head, then I heard footsteps. Two different sets coming.

One red headed woman and black hair woman were approaching us. Hayley stopped and just gave me a death glare on like Beckett always gave to Castle, not a good one and not at a time like this. While the red headed Alexis pointed her finger towards a door, like a school teacher would. "Get out," she yelled at me. "Curious fans are upsetting my dad again. Why can't you guys leave him alone." she glances her eyes in the direction of Hayley who says nothing. "Hayley and I are taking care of him. He doesn't need anyone else." I bet you are, is what I wanted to say to her, and what was with the attitude towards us. I shook my head. and what a bang up job she was doing with him, look at him, he hasn't moved from that couch yet. I get up to leave. He still blames all of this on him, so good luck.

"He's all mine and no one else is needed. " she repeats, like I couldn't hear her the first time that she shouted it. She points again. "Now."

Castle nods, he knows his time with me is finished. He mouths the words thank-you. I wink. "If you..." I was cut off by the mean upset childish voice of a brat, Alexis.

"He wont, now go before I have you arrested.." Hayley, just stands stiff as a board, pointing. I see, she's trained too. "You better go," she says softly, "and not come back."

"And that's a warning, never come back," shouts the brat again. I shook my head, I see that the dragon has awakened. Now I felt even worse for this man, he doesn't need that, he needs comfort. And not from...a girl who has an obsession with daddy issues. I wont go there. I turn to finally make way to the door. Till I saw it...a bright light, a glow in yellow and oranges, so bright so bright. Standing there was a lady in white. She was coming closer and closer. I was memorized I couldn't move. The glow was wonderful and warm loving. The lady in white stood there watching us with her three little children.

Two little boys dressed in tux like outfits, one with wavy hair and other with much shorter. Both had smiles to die for and those eyes, one with blue and one with green. Hansom yes they were. The girl was dressed in white frilly dress matching her mothers, although she was pulling at the bottom trying to wiggle out of it. Hair long brown hair flapping in the wind. Oh the innocent looks. His family, the Caskett's I presume as they approached closer. The perfect family that he had lost. Tears started in my eyes as I watch them gliding closer to us. This hologram like ghost reaches out to Castle. He glances up and the smile that he gave, with the loving spark in his eye, shook me hard. I almost feel to the ground. Oh the love that they shared was more then I will ever know. Now I see that she really was the love of his life, and that was all taken away in a flash. "Why did you leave me..." he cries out to her.

"I did it to protect you my love...because I love you. Always."

"But we should have done this together. Gone together."

"This is my fate babe, not..."

"Not the way a love story should end, especially ours."

"No, but ours will always be the best one ever. I love you babe remember that. Always. And..."

All the kids say together. "We love you daddy." The little kids come to sit beside him. "We will be waiting here." they touch him on the chest. "For you..."

"Just believe in magic again." says the girl.

"In your heart we will live and grow and play." says the little boys.

Beckett turns to look at me and whispers, "just you too believe and you will see our love story lives on in the hearts of many many..." I watch as the the glow slowly vanishes. Leaving Castle and me alone again. "Take care of each other. Always."

"Come back Beckett...my love don't leave me again..."

Castle glares angerly at the sky. "Why, why, why." he shouts.

the end!

(I wanted to shout at ABC for taken all this away from him and us. But I knew that their day would come too. For they were burned alive by the angry mob at the beginning at this story.)

* * *

hope that you enjoyed this one too. I had it last night, after I woke up after only three hours of sleep I couldn't go back to sleep. I'm so pissed at ABC right now!


End file.
